Byron Arryn II.
Byron Arryn II. is the youngest of the children of Byron and Ella Arryn and most noteable he is the only male inheritor therbye making him the heir to House Arryn. An unpopular boy growing up, he never let this mistreatment get to him, and instead has spent his time reading and leanring more and more. He has said he often feels like a reject from society, but that's fine with him since its gives him more free time. During this isolation he was silently pushed forward by a connection he gained with Bill Lovie of whome met him briefly during a trip to Forks. Following his valiant efforts in the Lucerne Civil War he was believed dead during the final moments of the conflict, but in fact he faked his death and in fact was a traitor to the Kingdom of Lucerne. He currently resides in Orleans with his new master Bill Lovie. The shock that this had on the citizens of Berne along with House Arryn cannot be understated as everyone including Ezio Ederiz believed he was as loyal as it got. History Early History Byron Arryn II. was born in Forks and was the last of the children of Byron and Ella Arryn. His birth was a suprise as the family had though the chance of a boy had unfortunatly passed them by. His birth was a great miricle to the house, and he was spoiled as such. Berne House Arryn was beyond desperate in their search for more influence and it was this desperation that would be used by Bill Lovie to create a situation where he had a house that would be indebted to him. Bill Lovie secretly went to Forks with his circle of Magi and visited with Byron Arryn II. When he arrived and met with Byron - who had been told he was meeting with Carlisle and not the King of Lucerne - the two talked openly of the discontent that House Arryn felt about their state in the Kingdom, and Bill was quick to constantly feed Byron dillusions of grandiouse plans for House Arryn. With these plans bouncing in his mind Byron agreed to Bills command of going west to lead the newly constructed town of Berne. Under this command Byron placed his son Byron Arryn II. in charge of much of the overall city as he believed truly in the brilliance of his young son. Lucerne Civil War Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Its hard to say whether it was the murder of Allison that brought Byron Arryn II. into action or the orders of Bill Lovie but whatever it was at the time it was the murder of Allison that Byron used as an excuse to enter the conflict. When the True Sons of Lucerne became entrentched in their violent ways Byron Arryn II. took the steps his father was not prepared to take, and begin orchestrating a rebellion within the city of Berne. Byron didn't have the influence to effect anything greatly during the seige, but when the battle came he and his unit became heavily involved in the skirmish at the gate, of which defeat would have meant a disasterous outcome for Lucerne. Betrayal Suprisingly enough he frames his own death, and retreats the city following the victory of Andrew Lovie in the Battle of Berne. It was unknown why he did this since he appeared to be a loyal member of the Kingdom of Lucerne, but as information comes out it appears he may have been gathering information on the inner workings of the Lucernian Kingdom. Family Members Byron Arry - Father Ella Arryn - Mother Hanna Arry - Half-Sister Aria Arryn - Sister Spencer Arryn - Sister Relationships Bill Lovie See Also : Bill Lovie Thomas Grogan See Also : Thomas Grogan Category:House Arryn Category:People of Berne Category:True Sons of Lucerne Category:Vandal Category:People Category:Human